


It's too cold to loving you

by Messy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messy/pseuds/Messy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otwiera szeroko oczy, próbując przyzwyczaić się do egipskich ciemności, które panowały w pomieszczeniu. Przejeżdża dłonią po miejscu, które powinno być zajmowane przez inną osobę. Powinno być ciepłe i przyjemne, a jest zimne i bez uczuć. Zaciska mimowolnie dłonie na prześcieradle i pozwala by noc zobaczyła jej łzy, które niekontrolowanie zaczynają sunąć po jej policzkach. Znowu nie przyszedł, myśli, znowu jest z nim.<br/>Albo jest to historia Louisa i Harry’ego widziana oczami pełnymi niespełnionej miłości oraz człowieka, który nie zawinił a został znienawidzony, zanim go poznano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's too cold to loving you

**Author's Note:**

> No i mamy. Trochę krótszy wyszedł niż na początku zakładałam. Pokazałam tutaj moją wersję tego co być może dzieje się między Louisem a Eleanor. To jest jedynie moja fikcja literacka, ale coś chciałam też przekazać tym tekstem. Nie traktujmy Eleanor przedmiotowo, tak jak to zrobił Louis w jednej ze scen. Nie wiemy jak jest naprawdę i zapewne nigdy się nie dowiemy, ale ona jest tylko człowiekiem. Uszanujmy to i nie zapominajmy o zdrowym rozsądku w shippowaniu Larry’ego.

  
　　Nie śpi dobrze tej nocy.  
　　Jej ciało przewraca się, nie mogąc znaleźć dla siebie odpowiedniej pozycji, która dałaby ukojenie jej zszarganym nerwom. Zaciska swoje drobne, porcelanowe palce na materiale pościeli, gniotąc ją niemiłosiernie. Rzuca głową na prawo i lewo, próbując się pozbyć sennego koszmaru, który nadal nieubłaganie pozostaje na jej powiekach, nie dając spokojnie spać i doczekać tym samym następnego dnia, który, paradoksalnie, ma być lepszy od poprzedniego. Turla się na drugą stronę łóżka, gdzie wita ją znajomy chłód i smak rozczarowania. Otwiera szeroko oczy, próbując przyzwyczaić się do egipskich ciemności, które panowały w pomieszczeniu. Przejeżdża dłonią po miejscu, które powinno być zajmowane przez inną osobę. Powinno być ciepłe i przyjemne, a jest zimne i bez uczuć. Zaciska mimowolnie dłonie na prześcieradle i pozwala by noc zobaczyła jej łzy, które niekontrolowanie zaczynają sunąć po jej policzkach. Znowu nie przyszedł, myśli, znowu jest z nim.  
　　I kiedy jej cichy płacz ma się przeistoczyć w lament, po pustym domu rozlega się dźwięk przekręcanego klucza w zamku.  
　　Zamyka ponownie oczy by chociaż na moment się uspokoić. W tak pustym i cichym domu słuchanie czyiś kroków jest tak proste, ale ona w tym momencie chce, żeby nagle wszystko stało się głośne. By nie słyszała jak upuszcza swój płaszcz na podłodze w holu. Jak nieumiejętnie próbuje go podnieść, zrzucając przy tym klucze od domu, które wcześniej położył na komodzie. Nie chce słuchać jak skrada się, próbując przy tym być jak najcichszy. Gdyby tylko wiedział w jak bardzo dużym błędzie jest.  
　　Zbliża się do sypialni, a kiedy otwiera drzwi, porusza się gwałtownie. Przekręca się na drugi bok, nie chcąc patrzeć na niego i na to w jakim jest stanie. Czuje jak po jej lewej stronie ugina się materac, sygnalizując, że dotarł do łóżka. Zaciska palce na prześcieradle, modląc się w duchu, żeby zwyczajnie położył się i zasnął.  
　　Ale jej modlitwy na nic się nie zdają.  
　　Po kilku sekundach czuje jak ciężkie, wbrew pozorom, ciało przylega to jej pleców, a ręka obejmuje ją w pasie, przyciągając ją do swojego ciała. Stara się nie oddychać. Stara się nie myśleć, że cały pachnie drogimi perfumami od Calvina Kleina. Że jego oddech to mieszanka papierosów, whiskey i miętowej gumy do żucia. Jego ręka przesuwa się po jej brzuchu, zbliżając się co raz bardziej do jej piersi. Mimowolnie kuli się, starając się w jakiś sposób zaniechać jego poczynaniom. Nadaremno, on jakby w transie podnosi do góry jej zwiewny top, który przykrywa jej piersi. Gwałtownie łapie jedną z nich, a ona zaczyna się wyrywać. Czy on naprawdę nie rozumie?  
　　- Lou - szepcze, przytrzymując jego dłoń. - Nie chcę, uspokój się.  
　　- A kiedy ty chcesz? - spluwa w jej włosy. Ją przechodzą niemiłe dreszcze, a ciało nagle zaczyna się trząść. Chłopak odrywa się od niej, przekręcając się tak, że leżą do siebie tyłem. Po kilku minutach słyszy umiarkowany oddech i dopiero wtedy może spokojnie wypuścić wstrzymywany haust powietrza.  
　　- Wtedy kiedy nie jesteś pijany - mruczy, pozwalając, aby jej łzy spłynęły po policzkach. - Albo kiedy po prostu nie potrzebujesz seksu, bo on ci tego nie dał.  
　　~*~  
　　Otwiera oczy, skanując pomieszczenie w którym leży. Przez jasne zasłony wpada słoneczne światło, które rozświetla cały pokój. Przesuwa dłońmi po łóżku, szukając ciała, które wczoraj wydawało się tak bardzo obce i niemiłe. Które chciało traktować ją przedmiotowo.  
　　Słyszy jak w pomieszczeniu obok odbija się dźwięk spadających kropel. Bierze prysznic, więc za moment stanie w tym miejscu w ręczniku przepasanym na biodrach, a jej zaschnie w gardle. Czy to nie beznadziejne, bycie zakochanym w osobie, która tak naprawdę jest z tobą tylko po to, żeby ukryć swój prawdziwy związek? Która jest twoim przyjacielem, ale jak przychodzi co do czego to pozwalasz jej się z sobą kochać, tylko dlatego, że to jest jedyny moment, kiedy możesz poczuć się kochana, mimo myśli i świadomości, że on dochodzi z myślą o kimś innym.  
　　Drzwi się otwierają, przerywając jej rozmyślania. Czuje jak materac się ugina, a jego wilgotne ciało dotyka jej pleców. Czuje słodki pocałunek we włosy oraz smyranie po skórze szyi. To jest jej Lou. Jej Lou, który tak naprawdę nigdy nie był jej, ale takie myśli są dobre. To jest jej przyjaciel, który jest zakochany w chłopaku, ale to nadal jest dobre.  
　　Nie dobre są tylko te pijane noce, kiedy zaczyna się go bać.  
　　- Przepraszam - mruczy jej we włosy. Jego głos jest przyjemnie zachrypnięty, a włosy mokre, co daje obraz jego delikatności. Pozornej delikatności. On w żaden sposób nie jest delikatny. Jest silny i władczy, a na tej ziemi chodzi jedynie jedna osoba, która jest wstanie go powstrzymać i ujarzmić.  
　　- Kiedy nasze dzień dobry i witaj, zamieniło się w przepraszam albo nie chciałem? - szepcze w przestrzeń przed nią, schylając głowę ku swoim dłoniom, które mimowolnie zaczęły się trząść. Ona naprawdę go kocha, a to jest niesprawiedliwe. Wolałaby go nie kochać. Słowo daje, wolałaby go nie kochać, może wtedy byłaby szczęśliwa. Chociaż odrobinę. Może mogłaby odwzajemnić miłość Maxa. Ale nie może. Jest uwięziona w swoich uczuciach do tego chłopaka. Do człowieka, który już dawno wybrał. Który wybrał w dniu w którym po raz pierwszy zobaczył te zielone oczy.  
　　A ona jedynie jest pionkiem w grze mocarstw. Musi ukrywać związek, który nie byłby zaakceptowany przez społeczeństwo, które nie zaakceptowałoby inności dwóch sławnych chłopców.  
　　- Nie wiem, Els - krzyżuje ręce na jej brzuchu i spuszczając nogi z łóżka. Naprawdę wyglądają jak para przyjaciół. Trochę smutnych, jednak nadal przyjaciół. - Nie panuję nad tym. To wszystko mnie dobija. Rzeczywistość mnie dobija.  
　　- Nie jestem wystarczająca, wiem, że nie odgrywam dobrze swojej roli. Oni nam nie wierzą - szepcze.  
　　- To nie tak, El - zacieśnia uścisk na jej brzuchu oraz kładzie głowę na jej ramieniu. - Po prostu chyba już jesteśmy zmęczeni. To trwa tak długo. Ludzie wymagają od nas co raz więcej. Chcą z nas zrobić narzeczonych, potem małżonków. Ta maskarada wymknęła się spod kontroli. Nikt już nie odróżnia prawdy od kłamstwa. Nawet ja.  
　　Zaciąga się powietrzem, wstając i tym samym opuszczając jego ciepłe ramiona. Podchodzi do okna, spoglądając przez nie na tętniący życiem Londyn. - Musimy przestać.  
　　- Co? Jak to przestać?  
　　- Musimy przestać udawać. Musimy przestać na siłę z siebie robić kochanków. Oni nigdy nie uwierzą w twoją miłość do mnie, kiedy będziesz szedł jak na skazanie. Wiem, że nie mam zielonych oczu, dołeczków czy kutasa, ale musisz przestać się starać. Kiedy będziemy bardziej naturalni, uwierzą. Ludziom wiele do wiary nie potrzeba. Skoro wierzą w Boga, którego nigdy nie widzieli to i uwierzą w twoją miłość do mnie… Której nigdy nie było. - Ostatnie słowa mówi cicho, niemal bezgłośnie.  
　　- El to nie tak, że ja ciebie nigdy..  
　　- Nie tłumacz się, znam przecież prawdę. A nawet jakbym jej nie znała, domyślałabym się. A kiedy domysły by nie wystarczyły, jest przecież umowa. A czytać umiem.  
　　- El..  
　　- Po prostu niech się dzieje co ma się dziać.  
　　Mówi cicho ale pewnie, wychodząc z pomieszczenia, zostawiając człowieka, który już sam nie wie co ma robić.  
　　~*~  
　　Lubi na nich patrzeć. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami naprawdę wiele się dzieje i wiele ukrywanych rzeczy staje się nagle tak naturalne. Domniemania są prawdziwe, a marzenia realiami. Siedzi właśnie na jednym z foteli w apartamencie Harry’ego. Kolejna bzdura z mediów. To nie tak, że oni się nie lubili. Lubili się, bo z jednej strony musieli, ale z drugiej strony był to ich wybór. Louis jest jej przyjacielem, a Harry jego chłopakiem, więc to logiczne, że muszą z się chociaż odrobinę lubić.  
　　A Styles jest osobą, której nie da się nie lubić. Jest przemiłym chłopakiem, kulturalnym, ale jednocześnie niezrozumiałym. Ma za długie nogi, które często mu się plączą. Jego włosy są długie, miękkie oraz delikatnie falowane. Eleanor już nawet nie pamięta jak wyglądał w tych małych sprężynkach. To wydaje się tak odległą przeszłością. A to jedynie rok minął.  
　　Wraca do żywych, kiedy Harry wypowiada do niej słowa, które mniej więcej oznaczały, że przyniósł herbatę o którą prosiła. Kiwa głową i uśmiecha się delikatnie w ramach podziękowania. Chłopak również się uśmiecha, wracając na kanapę na której zdążył się rozłożyć Louis. Styles bierze go na ręce, przez co mniejszy protestuje. Chwilę później siedzą wtuleni w siebie i to jest to.  
　　Wtedy czuje jak jej serce zamiera, a w oczach stają łzy. Oni wyglądają jakby dla nich czas się zatrzymał. Jakby żyli w kompletnie innej rzeczywistości. Ten widok jest tak bardzo bolesny, że nawet nie czuje jak na jej kolanach rozlewa się gorący płyn i pewnie długo by go nie czuła, gdyby nie krzyk Louisa, który zabiera z jej kolan kubek i prosi Harry’ego o zwilżoną szmatkę. Wtedy nagle wraca do świata żywych i czuje jak po jej udach rozciąga się uczucie gorąca, a potem bólu, spowodowanego wrzątkiem. Mimo, że czuje, nadal nie wie co się dzieje wokół niej. Widzi jedynie zmartwiony wzrok Louisa i Harry’ego, który przygryza wargę, patrząc to na ukochanego to na nią. Jego oczy mówią wiele, ale to wszystko i tak zmienia się w pustkę i bezkształtną masę.  
　　- Eleanor? Eleanor! Wróć do nas - prosi Louis, a kim ona jest, żeby go nie posłuchać? Nikim.  
　　- Co się stało?  
　　Chłopak nadal obserwuje ją zmartwionym wzrokiem: - Wylałaś swoją herbatę.  
　　- Och.  
　　- Nie smakowała ci? - Po raz pierwszy odzywa się Harry, nadal stojąc jak ostatnia sierota.  
　　- Nie wiem, nie próbowałam jej. Chyba się zamyśliłam i nawet nie wiedziałam kiedy wylałam ją na kolana - mówi zgodnie z prawdą.  
　　- Zamyślona! Czyżby zakochana? - pyta radośnie Louis, patrząc na Harry’ego. Eleanor nie widzi wzroku chłopaka o karmelowych włosach, ale wie, że jest tam miłość. Harry patrzy na niego, uśmiechając się szeroko, ale kiedy jego wzrok przenosi się na dziewczynę, blednie jakby się bał.  
　　- Głupi ty, Lou. Nie dla mnie zakochanie - uśmiecha się słabo. Eleanor wie, że Harry wie. Ten chłopak jest mądrzejszy niż wszystkim się wydaje. Robią z niego idiotę, gdzie w rzeczywistości jest najbystrzejszy z całej piątki.  
　　I nie wie czy ma się cieszyć czy płakać z tego powodu.  
　　~*~  
　　Kiedy odbiera telefon Harry’ego z propozycją spotkania, nie myśli dwa razy i zgadza się. Dopiero kiedy połączenie się kończy, dociera do niej co zrobiła i jakie tematy mogą zostać poruszone.  
　　Znowu zaczyna się bać.  
　　~*~  
　　Wchodzi do ulubionej herbaciarni i prosi herbatę z miodem i imbirem z ciastem marchewkowym. Siada w najbardziej skrytym miejscu i czeka. Kiedy kelnerka przynosi jej zamówienie, mimowolnie cicho krzyczy. Dopiero wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jest przerażona ideą spotkania z chłopakiem jej przyjaciela.  
　　Kiedy dzwoni dzwoneczek, zwiastujący nowego klienta, zerka w kierunku drzwi, a kiedy widzi wysoką sylwetkę w płaszczu i z płatkami śniegu we włosach, zaczyna się trząść.  
　　Nie wie nawet kiedy chłopak siada obok niej, całując ją w policzek. Czasami nie może rozgryźć tego chłopaka. Jest dla niej jedną wielką sprzecznością.  
　　- Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć po co tutaj cię zaprosiłem - odzywa się swoim głębokim głosem, a ona ponownie zaczyna się trząść.  
　　- Tak, chciałabym - mruczy w swój kubek, tym razem uważając, żeby niezdarnie go nie wywrócić i ponownie się nie zalać.  
　　- Jesteś zakochana, prawda?  
　　Wciąga powietrze, niemal się nim zachłystując: - Tak.  
　　- W nim, prawda?  
　　- Znaczy w kim?  
　　- Doskonale wiesz - uśmiecha się słabo, a jej jest głupio i czuje jak jej policzki pokrywają się różem.  
　　Spuszcza wzrok na swój podołek, bojąc się odpowiedzi. To przerażające, kiedy chłopak twojego przyjaciela mówi do ciebie tak otwarte słowa. - Tak, jestem. Ale nie martw się, zduszam to w zarodku.  
　　- Kiedy nie zdusiłaś.  
　　- Wiem to - szepcze - ale jestem tylko człowiekiem. Nie umiem wypaczyć się uczuć jakimi go darzę. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy to się zaczęło. Kiedy z mojej strony to przestała być tylko przyjaźń. Naprawdę chciałabym go nie kochać. Chciałabym móc pokochać Maxa, bo wiem, że dałby mi szczęście. Ale Louis to nie Max, a Max to nie Louis. Doskonale wiem czemu tak bardzo go kochasz, bo kocham go równie mocno, ale on już wybrał, więc nie masz powodu do obaw. Ja jedynie wykonuję swój obowiązek jako broda i przyjaciółka Louisa.  
　　- Uwierz mi, nie chciałem tego dla ciebie.  
　　- Ale ja to wiem, Harry. Jak powiedziałam, jestem tylko człowiekiem, który niefortunnie ulokował swoje uczucia - uśmiecha się słabo.  
　　- Louis też cię kocha - mówi do niej, a jego twarz wykrzywia coś jak grymas i smutek.  
　　- Tak, kocha, wiem, ale jako przyjaciółkę. Czyli tak jak ja też powinnam go kochać.  
　　- Mi się wydaje, że tak nie jest do końca.  
　　Patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem: - Co masz na myśli?  
　　- Że on kocha nas oboje. Nie wiem do końca jak to możliwe, ale tak jest.  
　　- Nie, Harry. Louis jest biseksualistą, więc to może cię dezorientować. Ale on nigdy mnie nie kochał tak jak kocha ciebie. Fakt, troszczy się o mnie, ale zrozum. To ty, Harry Stylesie, jesteś miłością jego życia - kończy pewnie, ale cicho.  
　　- Tak sądzisz? - pyta z nadzieją, chociaż od dawna powinien być tego pewny.  
　　- A myślisz, że przyjąłby twoje zaręczyny, gdyby miał jakieś wątpliwości? Louis cię kocha i życzę wam jak najlepiej.  
　　Mówi to wszystko ze ściśniętym sercem, ale wie, że to wszystko jest prawdą.  
　　Louis kocha Harry’ego, nie Eleanor. Albo kocha, ale nie tak jak ona by chciała.  
　　~*~  
　　“Eleanor! Eleanor! Eleanor! Gdzie jest Louis?”  
　　“Czy Louis się w końcu tobie oświadczy?”  
　　“Czy planujecie ślub?”  
　　“Czy plotki o domniemanym związku z Maxem Hurdem są prawdziwe?”  
　　“Czy Louis jest w homoseksualnym związku z Harrym Stylesem? Jak się do tego odniesiesz?”  
　　“Fanki cię nienawidzą, jak się z tym czujesz?”  
　　“Fanki oskarżają cię o rozpad przyjaźni między Louisem a Harrym. Co masz do powiedzenia w tej sprawie?”  
　　Pytania ją zalewają, a w ona w tym momencie jedynie chce zakopać się w pościeli i udawać, że jej nie ma. Chciałaby się ukryć przed światem.  
　　~*~  
　　Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że paparazzi oblegają ich z każdej możliwej strony. Ale jedno jest dobre. Louis nie ma miny skazańca. Właśnie opowiada jej historię zza kulis. Jest szczęśliwy. A szczęśliwy Louis to szczęśliwa Eleanor.  
　　Jak mogłoby być inaczej?  
　　~*~  
　　- Jak to się stało? - krzyczy - Jakim cudem ktoś włamał ci się do telefonu i wykradł te cholerne zdjęcia? Mów! A może sama to zrobiłaś?  
　　Dziewczyna nie wytrzymuje. Nawet nie wie w którym momencie jej chłodna i drobna dłoń ląduje na jego policzku. Nawet nie sądziła, że uderzenie było tak mocne, że odrzuciło mu głowę w bok. Ale kiedy Louis odwraca się i widzi w jego oczach wściekłość, wie, że przegięła. To jest moment, kiedy lądują na wielkim łożu, a on przygniata ją swoim ciałem. Próbuje się wyrywać, ale kiedy jej twarz zostaje przytrzymana przez dłonie, a usta zamknięte przez jego, coś w niej pęka, łzy zaczynają płynąć jak szalone a wargi ocierają się zachłannie o te drugie. Ręce wędrują przez całą długość ciała, powodując dreszcze. Jego usta są wszędzie, na każdym skrawku jej twarzy, szyi, dekoltu czy brzucha oraz ud.  
　　I znowu pozwala zrobić z siebie nic nie wartą lalkę, która jedynie daje możliwość upustu.  
　　Miłość to ból.  
　　Zgadza się z tym w stu procentach.  
　　~*~  
　　Kiedy chłopak wraca, jest już prawie spakowana. Widzi go, stojącego jak posąg w wejściu do sypialni. Nic nie rozumie. A może to i lepiej. Lepiej czasami nie rozumieć.  
　　- Eleanor? To… To wszystko przez ten seks?  
　　- Nie, Louis. Po prostu jest już mi za ciężko. Wyprowadzam się do mamy, do Manchesteru - mówi, zapinając do końca walizkę.  
　　- Ale… Co z naszymi wypadami? Kontraktem?  
　　Zaciska ręce na wazonie, który akurat znalazł się jej dłoniach. W przypływie emocji, rzuca nim o podłogę.  
　　- Kurwa, Louis - patrzy na nią z przerażeniem, bo nigdy nie słyszał by ta dobrze ułożona dziewczyna przeklinała - Naprawdę jesteś taki ślepy? Naprawdę? Ja już zwyczajnie nie umiem. Napisałam już do zarządu. Nie będziesz musiał się ze mną już widywać. Skończyło się, mam dosyć.  
　　- Ale, Els, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - szepcze.  
　　- Nie. Znaczy tak, ale to mnie boli. Po prostu lepiej będzie jak przestaniemy się widywać.  
　　- Dlaczego?  
　　Wciąga powietrze, patrząc na niego z łzami w oczach: - Bo się w tobie zakochałam, a tym samym przegrałam. Więc żegnaj, Louis. Pamiętaj, że zawsze kibicowałam tobie i Harry’emu.  
　　~*~  
　　Od tamtego czasu minęło dwa lata. Tak jak powiedziała, nie spotkała się z Louisem ani razu. Jedynie do siebie pisali w ważnych momentach, czy po prostu, żeby pogadać. Media oszalały. Fanki tym bardziej. Louis oficjalnie od dwóch lat jest singlem, poszukującym tej jedynej. Ale on nikogo nie szuka, on ma swojego jedynego.  
　　A Eleanor jest szczęśliwa.  
　　Bo Louis jest.  
　　~*~  
　Trudno jest kochać kogoś, kto nie kocha ciebie. Ale jak ciężko jest wtedy kiedy jesteś z taką osobą w związku i masz wrażenie, że jednak cię kocha? Tak właśnie czułam się przez okres trzech lat związku medialnego. Związku, który miał na zasadzie ukryć inny związek, nieakceptowany przez społeczeństwo. Ale dziś, z perspektywy dekady, mogę o tym mówić, bo nikt nie pamięta już szaleńczo zakochanych nastolatków, którym wróżono piękną przyszłość. To ja odeszłam od niego, by on mógł być w pełni szczęśliwy. Odeszłam, bo kochałam. Bardzo mocno i to pchnęło mnie do podjęcia takiej a nie innej decyzji.  
W tej książce przedstawię historię prawdziwą, chociaż przez wielu uznawaną za tamtych czasów za fikcję i wybujałą wyobraźnie garstki dziewczyn. Dziś już nie jest to fikcją, dziś wszyscy znamy związek trenera Donny Louisa Tomlinsona i piosenkarza oraz tekściarza Harry’ego Stylesa, niegdyś członków One Direction. Ale nikt nie wie ile tak tak naprawdę łez, krwi oraz mocnych słów padło by napisać tę historię.  
Postaram się ją odtworzyć jak najwierniej. Zobaczycie ją z perspektywy człowieka zakochanego, ale również znienawidzonego przez społeczeństwo.  
A tę książkę, “It’s too cold to loving you”, dedykuję właśnie im. Bo oni pomogli mi pisać historię na stronicach tej powieści.  
Ja, Eleanor Jane Calder-Hurd, opowiem historię miłości prawdziwej. Z obydwu stron, lecz z jednej perspektywy.


End file.
